


Pure Luck

by Cherryx_15



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, LeviHan Secret Santa, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryx_15/pseuds/Cherryx_15
Summary: Human’s can’t live on something as small as pure luck or can they..?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pure Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olicityismylife27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityismylife27/gifts).



> Slightly warning if car accidents disturb you.

New york city, New York. 1:08 am 

Flash of red and blue blind him, loud voices making his head pound. Pain shots up his left leg, making his eyes slam shut in hopes that the pain would go away. Warm liquid rolls down his face causing his skin to crawl. His chest felt like it had been smash by brick, making breathing difficult. 

He felt hands on his shoulders. His eyes straining to try and see the form in front of his face yet, his eyes fail to do so. He hears talking but no luck in hearing what they were saying. But only able to make a handful of words, but not able to put them together in sentences. He shuts his eyes once again only to have his shoulders shook. Making his eyes open once more. 

He overhears the loud sound of car tires screeching on the road and the slam of what sounded like a car door followed by many shouts. 

His chest heavies, like there, was a ton of brick weighing down on him. The world around him starts the spin the pain in his leg gets becomes stronger. The pounding in his head fills his ears, blocking out the sound around him. His sight goes cloudy, and the atmosphere around him comes to a halt. As he is being left off the hard ground to a slightly softer. Darkness engulfed his mind. 

* * *

1:27 am   


Sitting on the side of the bed that she and Levi shared, she watched the red numbers of the alarm clock on the bedside. Something was off. It was almost thirty minutes past yet there was a sigh from him.

Sure he has nights where he stayed in late at the law firm. But even then, she would get a call or even text from him. 

The ring of her phone brought her out of thought. Her hand moves as swiftly as she can to her phone. My God, please let it be Levi. She doesn't even take the time to glance and the caller's id. 

Her heart comes to a stop when a female voice comes from the other side. "Hello, this Lenox Hill hospital. Is this the wife of Levi Ackerman?"

* * *

3:14 am 

Hange thought that if she had to sit and listen to the clock tick one more time, she may go insane. That is if she hasn't already. She can't tell the time with her eyes blurry from tears but, she knew it was late. 

Hange feels a soft pat on my shoulder. "Hello, Love." She looks to see her mother-in-law, Kuchel. A tired half-smile goes along her lips, making her wrinkles more noticeable. Pity pools Kuchel's eyes after taking notice of Hange's watery eyes. 

"He'll be fine. Levi isn't going to go down without a fight." She sits down next to the white and black couch next to her. "How long have you be waiting here," Kuchel questions. Hange lifts her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Since around 1:40," She sighs," So for about 2 hours" Hange's head tips back as she huffs, "He has been in surgery for more than an hour," Kuchel hums, wanting her to keep going, "The doctors said there was most likely internal bleeding and, there could be brain damage." Salty water starts to flood her eyes as she speaks. Her shoulders begin to tremble as holds but tears. Her voice hush "They are afraid that he wouldn't be able to make it" She closes her eyes in the hope that she will find peace but, thoughts of douts overtook her.

How much pain was he in? Will he make it? Will this be the last time I ever get to see him, if I ever do?

She was more than scared. It wasn't often that people survived being hit by a drunk driver. He was breathing on pure luck, but hush truth is that you can't survive on pure luck. 

* * *

5:47 am 

Hange didn't know how she should respond to Levi's state. She knew that she should be filled with happiness because she can still his heartbeat from the monitor. Her eyes flicking to every scrap and wound, he looked utterly terrible. Bandages covered most of his body alongside dark bruises and extensive cuts. 

Footsteps bring her out of thought. Both Hange and Kuchel look up at the sound finding a doctor with a grim look that filled his eye. Hange's stomach twists but, she ignores the feeling. 

He clears his throat to speak, "I pursue the two of you are family to Mrs. Ackerman?" Hange nodding "Is he going to be okay?" Frantically asking questions, Kuchel places a hand on her arm telling her to clam herself. She takes a deep breath and pushes up her glasses " I am apologies, please continue,"

The doctor gives a soft smile "No worries ma'am," His eyes darken once more while handing Hange a clip broad that Levi's reports. "The car that hit Mr. Ackerman was going at a high speed. That was fast enough to throw his body across the car -" 

_Levi felt the metal crash into his legs, pain shooting down his left leg. As his body is flung over the hood of the car he feels the pain in his leg worsen._

"- and because of this, he hit the ground landing on his back. Which caused his spine and brain to be severely damaged" The worry in Hange's and Kuchel's gut became stronger.-

_Levi groaned at the pain of his body being flung to the ground. It felt like hundreds of pins and needles were poking at his body. His whole body aced with pain._

-The doctor looked them both in the eyes before watch Levi's "We are afraid that he wouldn't make the night to come,-" 

_Levi wanted to move but, his body failed to do so. After countless tries, he just lays there let's darkness take over._

"-I am sorry" Kuchel's hand moves to cover her mouth to stifle her gasp. Hange speaks softly,"What's the chance he'll live?" ,"He has less than 20 percent."The doctor replied. “Better than none, I guess,” Hange trying to lift the dark cloud that was over them but only to get no happier feels. Hange turns back to Levi her heart clinches in her chest. She catches the talking of the doctor and her Mother-in-law but it was only background noise as thoughts flood her mind. 

Hange grabs Levi’s hand. _Don’t leave me just yet you stupid clean freak._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit late :( But expect the last part in a week! Hope you enjoy it. The next part will be a bit better I promise. Also if any of this was medically incorrect blame Google-


End file.
